My Koi
My Koi At the start of the game, you have three available slots to hold on to, and work with koi. At the bottom of the list is a button that will let you add another slot, for a set amount of pearls. If you tap on any of the koi, you are taken to the koi details screen for that particular fish. Koi Details At the top of the screen is the current koi's name, level, and picture. The default name for the koi is a combination of its colors (first part) and its pattern (second part). You can rename your koi to something else by tapping on the name. Below the portrait of your koi, is the 'Path to ascension.' Your koi must expand its pond eight times before it achieves the right to ascend into a dragon form. Each time you fulfill the diet restrictions of the current pond size, earning the appropriate crystals, the symbol will light up on this section to show your progress. Your abilities come next. If you have earned any points through leveling up, they are displayed at the top of this section. * Agility - "Higher agility means your koi can make sharper turns, and also lunge at targets from further away." * Speed - "speed Allows you to swim faster and improves your chances of catching the faster targets." * Rarity - "Higher rarity increases the chance that rare colours will be passed on to your offspring." Tap the plus symbols to the right of the abilities to assign points to them (if available). If you make a mistake, there is an undo button just above these. It will lock in your choices permanently when you hit the Play button to return to the game. It will not warn you, so make sure you have it set correctly before heading back into the pond. The Release button will "trash" a koi. If you have no desire to work with a certain fish, using this option will clear out the space on your My Koi list. Alternatively, you can use the Gift button to clear the space by sending the fish to one of your friends (that you know through one of the social media link-ups). See details, below. The Share button will send a picture of the current koi to the person through a variety of messaging, texting, emailing, or social media avenues. Gift Your Koi If you currently don't have any friends linked up, there is an Add button on the screen, here. To add one, you must know someone who has the game installed, and also be your Facebook friend. Pressing the Gift button next to any of your friends will send the fish to that friend. If their inbox is full, then you will receive an error message and the fish will be returned to you. It should be noted that if your friend has not unlocked a certain pattern on the chain, then they cannot receive that fish. This situation will also get you an error message, and the koi will be returned to your My koi list. You are only allowed twenty friends in the game at a time. If you want to send the fish to someone other than these twenty, you will need to remove one first. Press on the red circle, marked with a '-' sign, to shorten your friends list. The screen will reload, and you will notice the Add button at the bottom of your friends list. This will allow you to choose a different friend to add to your list. Category:Gameplay Category:Main Menu